Patiently Timed, Waiting Over
by MinakoTrickster
Summary: Tsunade thinks she's stopping the epidemic that has been plaguing her nin with this latest team. She thinks she has what-ever is going on beat. Hinata is on the mission and that girl is so shy there is no way the girl will end up married or in love, especially if Naruto isn't around. After all, Hinata is so in love with the blonde boy she'd never notice another. Unexpected Verse.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Sexual situations. So no kiddies, please.

Special thanks to **Megakat**! A good friend who knew nothing about this series, but was willing to look things over for any typos or corrections. And she was an awesome soundboard to make sure this was possible.

And **KawaiPanda** who inspired me to get this out!

This is part of my _**Unexpected**_ verse. It started with 'Bad Timing, Perfect Results' and 'Long Time, Highly Awaited'. This is the third installment. However, you need no read them to enjoy this, but you might get confused in some parts.

As always, hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review with your thoughts.

* * *

There. Perfect.

Tsunade rubbed her hands together, resisting the need to cackle evilly as she eyed the mission; the details and the two nin she had painstakingly picked for this mission. It was pure genius. Nothing would happen here and, as far as she knew, these particular shinobi weren't carrying torches for Hinata.

_Then again, the other two hadn't made their affections obvious either_, The Hokage of Konoha reminded herself with equal parts irritation and happiness. She had even walked in on the last new coupling yesterday morning and had to do some reevaluating.

Simply put, kunoichi in a relationship weren't ever to go on seduction missions. Or one with the high chance of there being anything above heavy petting or kissing, either with the target or a partner. It never boded well and, honestly, shinobi men tended to be highly possessive. What with the whole putting their lives on the lines thing, anything or anyone special in their lives were precious. This went doubly so for lovers and spouses.

The men in this village were just out to snatch up the women here.

Which, if one thought about it, wasn't a bad thing. Population boom and all that, especially since it's only been a year or so after the war. A war that had taken many lives. Statistics would indicate that coupling and the like were bound to happen, that she should have seen possibilities of this happening.

Fuck statistics.

The blonde nodded her head and sat back, feeling accomplished. No more weddings for her nin until they're starting to get on the older side. No more surprises.

She wouldn't have any other surprises to worry about.

Besides, Hinata was still so in love with Naruto.

* * *

"So, why are both of us here?" A snort answered the big-boned man, a pair of dark eyes meeting the lighter brown hue of his best friend. The questioned had been asked with open curiosity with just a tinge of suspicion. Perfectly understandable since their actual job description for the mission was back-up. Only one person should've sufficed.

Key word: Should've.

"It's too troublesome. Tsunade's paranoid about more of our generation being snatched up." The pineapple headed male sighed, slouching further where he sat in the booth he and his best friend had taken, in the far corner of some club and towards the back. Neither had researched just what sort of club they were walking into, so far the interior suggested more along the lines of a lounge with a long bar covering along the left side of the building. The walls were a dark oak, gleaming under the under toned lighting of torches and candles that were spaced along the walls. The tables and bar were made of the same dark wood, nearly black when the flames flickered. The room was spacious with booths all positioned to face a stage, wide and comfortable with pillows of crimson and crème thrown about and curtains, of the same crimson, curving along the ceiling over each booth; creating a sort of privacy for each table. Both men hadn't known what to think, but as they weren't normally ones who took charge, well Shikamaru would if he needed too, they weren't heading this mission. Hinata had done the research, as it was mainly her mission and she had assured the two that they need not know the particulars. They were merely the muscle, or brains in Shikamaru's case, to give Hinata aid in the case of things going sour.

The lazy-nin's eyes peered around, taking in the dark interior, the oddly shaped stage with curves and catwalks. His brows furrowed, looking around and noticing the club was filled mostly with men, though women were peppered around here or there and the lighting was rather dim. Along the walls, pictures of naked women and groups indulging in carnal delights littered every available surface. The final clue, that had Shikamaru's brain kick starting, was a waitress who walked past... in lingerie. Shikamaru sat up straighter, leaning forward and moving his fingers in his typical thinking pose, fingers pressed into the shape of an upside down triangle, "Ahh, what a drag." He groused, hanging his head as the music came on and he reached his conclusion. He could already feel the tell-tale tingle below his belt as he just imagined poor, sweet, shy Hinata popping out from behind those curtains. There was no doubt in his mind she would, as it was her mission and her cheeks had been red when explaining that neither gentleman need concern themselves past their official roles.

He should've fucking read the missive.

He had to warn Chouji.

"Shika, what is it?" The big boned man questioned, noting his long time friend's face, lowering the chips he had been munching on.

Before the tanned male could respond, the lights darkened and the audience hushed as some sweet, low and husky music began playing. A hum of a drum sounded, some instrument with a soprano tone to it's note, dragged along. A pale, slim leg, naked of anything but seductively red nail polish on dainty toes, stepped out from behind the curtains. Chouji's gaze snapped back to Shikamaru, his own eyes wide and the genius of his batch knew they were both in trouble.

Naruto had always had idiotic tendencies, but letting Hinata slip by had been a mistake, especially when the two males of team ten had always held a torch for the sweet girl. They'd had long talks between them, both encouraging the other to make a move for the girl, but hiding it from the rest of their batch, especially from Hinata as she only had eyes for Naruto. Only their female teammate had a clue.

"YEAH BABY!" Both shinobis' shoulders went tense, hearing the catcall, followed by many others. Up on stage there was no quiet, stuttering woman who would duck her head and hide her gaze-though, she was wearing contacts of a violet shade for the mission- with such a timid disposition. This was a woman, a woman whom had curves sloping down to wide, squeezable hips, slim torso rising up to a bountiful bust that the small, flimsy bra of glittering red could barely hold.

The lazy-nin was standing to attention a whole different way. A glance to his best friend, the big guy, and Shika knew that he wasn't the only one who was struck dumb at the sight. Chouji was devouring the image before him like an all-you-can-eat buffet, his light doe orbs darkening a stormy black as they both had the fortune-misfortune?-of seeing their shared object of desire displayed before them.

Her form moved with the song, slow and sensual, touching along her body as if she was a virgin exploring herself for the first time. Her lids were lowered, glinting up at her audience from beneath her lashes. She presented a picture of the innocent girl, but her eyes were heated and seductive, just as she let out a moan as she ran two hands down her hips and inwards, towards the middle of her thighs.

"Fuck." Chouji hissed, squirming in his seat. Shikamaru agreed, having to adjust himself as well. If this was just the start and they were already hard, what the hell were they gonna do if this performance continued?

_Explode in their fucking pants._

A gasp was drawn from the crowd, forcing the two men to remind themselves they were on a mission; they had to forget their own troubles and remember Hinata.

Remembering her wasn't the problem.

Shikamaru could hear Chouji gulping, his own echoing as Hinata's legs were spread and she was cupping herself, throwing her head back as one hand squeezed her left tit through the material that might as well have not existed. The labored breathing around him and the groans pulled him away from the image of Hinata shimmed herself onto all fours. A glance around and it showed that there were men touching themselves... or men with some of the women enjoying themselves.

Not the average strip club. Got it. A little too late assholes.

A quick glance, "Chouji?" He muttered, watching as his friend's arm moved in a familiar motion, one all men were acquainted with.

"I can't help it." The bigger man groused, unable to turn away, the only interruption was some waitress laying what looked like a card with a number on their table and winking at the two, "Bidded." The woman walked away, leaving those confusing words in her wake. Neither man picked it up uncaring of whatever the hell that was or what the hell the waitress was talking about as Shika's own hand settled over himself, pulling and rubbing at the bothersome flesh that was quickly making his pants uncomfortable.

"Shika!" Chouji let out a hiss, panic detected in those words and forcing Shika to open his eyes-he didn't remember closing them-and watched as the Hyuuga Heiress strode with a sexy confidence towards their table. His and Chouji's eye met in alarm, both caught in the act of pleasuring themselves. Hinata didn't even look like she cared, snapping whatever contraption that had been holding up the bra, causing the cloth to ricochet and let loose her large bosom, bouncing with her step. Both men watched, with bated breath, as it fell to the floor in a shimmer of fabric, left forgotten like a measly fly that would bother no more.

Her eyes were on both of them. Predatory and licking plump, cherry bottom lip.

She was watching them. In crotch less panties. And it looked like Hinata was just as affected as they had been watching her.

Her mouth curving at one end, smugly, and her eyes were on the card on the table for the briefest of moments. Shikamaru's own gaze flicked down and caught the information quickly and all of it's implications.

_Snared!_

Shika groaned out loud once the realization slapped him hard in the face, but didn't have time to catch up with the implications and just how the fuck Hinata had pulled this one over on them. The Hyuuga was on the table, having crawling up the round surface and straightened to be kneeling, angled to give them both a view as she teased herself with light, caressing touches, fair skin flushed with yearning clouding her eyes.

"Hinata..." Chouji trailed off, looking pained. His arm was still, but Shikamaru had no doubt his friend's cock was out, in his hand and straining like hell at the display.

"T-touch yo-yourselves." Timid, shy Hinata making demands? Fucking gods. There are some out there.

Chouji's arm started pumping his thickness. Shikamaru pushed the hem of his pants down, the long length standing to attention, but was quick to squeeze the head, stroking his hand over the tip and smearing the pre-cum over his palm as he glided along the throbbing, hard flesh. Hinata's head was tilted back, groaning and whimpered as she pulled and tugged at her right breast, rolling the nipple between her fingertips, "Slow." The demand was soft, but harsh with her ragged breath. Both men obeyed.

Chouji's breathing was labored, Shikamaru's echoing behind his friend as they watched two fingers spread the most intimate part of their woman before them. Shika's hips jerked, just seeing the glistening dew of the raven haired woman's primal need.

"I wanna taste you." Chouji's voice broke the steadfast moans and groans. His cheeks red, even more so when it looked like he was realizing that they were doing this in a middle of a lounge with people surrounding them. Yet, just as quickly, he was casting that information to the side.

Hinata was kneeling before them. Touching herself. To hell with everyone else.

"I-I want you t-too." Her voice was low, still soft-spoken, but deeper and sexual. The big man shifted, "But not yet." He stilled, eyes on the dark haired beauty.

"D-d-des-describe how yo-you've wa-wanted to t-touch me." Shikamaru gave a good squeeze at his balls, but kept his pace slow, despite how he was shifting his own hips and fucking his hand.

"I always start out kissing you, rubbing my hands down to your hips and pulling you into my lap." The bigger man groaned, gyrating his hips in his hand and keeping it slow. Shika was surprised his friend could form words. The lazy-nin knew he didn't have it in him, "You'd be feeling how hard you made me, always seeing you walking by, bending over, gets me hard as hell." Chouji shuddered.

"I-I would g-grind down on y-you, w-wantin-ting to fe-feel your hard c-cock." Both men sucked in a breath, never hearing her ever utter a dirty word. Hell, this whole fucking situation was a hell of a fantasy, "I'd w-want you t-to touch m-me thr-through my clothes."

"Oh fuck, Hina. I couldn't stop from touching you, feeling you on me like that." The big man's words were a husky croak. They both watched as she plunged two fingers inside herself, her juices coating along her fingers and hand, "I'd rub you, cupping you to make sure you were wet for me," The bigger man rasped, but wasn't finished, "I'd want you to take off those pants, have you sitting on my face as I licked you out, diving my tongue inside of your snatch."

Shikamaru groaned, just imagining the scene of watching his best friend and Hinata, the small, stacked girl, riding Chouji's face. It made him harder, tugging on his shaft roughly.

"S-Shika-k-kun likes w-wat-watching?" Hinata's whimper had the Jonin opening his dark eyes once more, taking in Hinata pumping four fingers inside her. His eyes went wide and he had to stop or he'd blow his load all over himself.

Hinata was reaching behind herself and toying with her ass.

"Fuck, I'm dreaming." Chouji hissed as if pained, yet looked far from it, "Don't wake me." Shikamaru couldn't help but agree, remaining still as Hinata inserted a finger in her ass, pumping it in and out in a slower pace as she quickened the pace at the juncture of her wet thighs.

"M-more, Cho-Chouji." The raven haired girl shifted positions, moving forward to have her ass in the air, her legs spread apart and head turned to the side to watch them. Her body was on the table and giving them a side view of her playing herself in both ends.

"Baby, I can't." The bigger man was shaking, the sight and this whole scene almost too much for the bigger man and his best friend. A shared desire, a fucking fantasy was before them and offering herself in a way that neither male had dared hoped for to become a reality.

Hopefully, Ino wasn't fucking with their minds. Sister of heart or no sister of heart, they'd kill her.

"Ye-yes, you c-can." She breathed, "I-I've pla-played with my-myself think-thinking of you b-both." Both boys were holding their breaths, eyes wider than possible at this little tidbit of information.

"How?" Shikamaru prompted, surprising himself just how deep his voice had become, gravely and growling from his years of smoking.

"I-I touch myse-myself. I h-had toys ma-made so you-you both could," Here she groaned and her eyes rolled upwards as if just thinking of the thought, "cum in me at t-the sam-same time."

"I'm going to cum all over the underside of this table if you say another word Hinata." Chouji warned, sounding less like the kind, gentle man and more like a roughened, grizzled man. Neither man was rubbing himself, afraid of ending this little fantasy too soon.

Just like that, Hinata straightened, licking at the fingers that had been buried inside her quim, the same fingers that both men wanted to lick, "I d-don't want th-that." She gave a pout leaning forward, towards Chouji, rubbing her lips over his, "I want your c-cum on me."

"Fuck." Hands squeezed at the table top, with little cracks splintering across the surface. Chouji's scrunched up face told the other two that the bigger man was close to losing control.

"I-I like you lo-losing control over me," She bit her lower lip, then bit his, " But no-not yet." Hinata whispered, grabbing the bigger man's hair and pulling his head back, claiming his lips in such a show of possession. The Akimichi's hands rose, holding at Hinata's waist. Hinata, without turning, crooked a finger at the shadow-user and beckoned him closer. Shikamaru easily slid closer, reaching out and running a hand down a rosy side, her arousal tinting her skin deliciously but his eyes were glued on the kiss the other two were sharing. He wanted a taste.

Winding his fingers through dark tendrils, the lazy genius tugged and pulled those wet, eager lips to his own. Tangling and twisting his tongue with hers, thrusting in and out of her mouth in a mimic of how he wanted to bury himself between her thighs, feeling her tight walls clamping around his long, hard member. He could feel Chouji beside him, and reached out to toy and pleasure her left breast, rolling the pointed tip between his fingers. Chouji did not remain idle. He kissed and nipped down along her jaw, cupping a plump breast and making her moan in Shika's mouth. He flicked at her nipple, leaving a hot open trail of kisses down the side of her neck. He sucked and nipped at the juncture of where neck met shoulder, laving the area and pulling at the skin before biting down.

"Ahh." Hinata breathed, but barely before Shikamaru took what little breath she gained away. She had an arm wrapped around Chouji's shoulder, clinging to him as she was swimming in her need, both men giving her no mercy. She knew it was only a taste of what was to come. Her knees were still on the table, spreading wide as her glistening pussy quivered for attention, but she dare not touch herself or it would be over too fast.

Sweet, burning anticipation was building up like a smoldering sauna of rapture beneath their skin.

The two men toyed and teased, leaving their hard, dripping shafts to stand to attention as they all teased themselves. They alternated, tasting themselves, each other and Hinata on her lips, being sure to use their hands to please and worship the timid little goddess turned sexy vixen.

Naruto had been a fool indeed.

Hinata pulled away, straightening back and further over the table to stay out of their reach. Both men were panting, sitting side by side and staring at her with such heated gazes she felt as if she was burning, feeling lusciously hot eyes that traced her every curve. Their tongues darted out of their mouths, licking where she had laid her kisses, wanting to taste her.

Oh gods, she could almost let them take her here, now, before all these people. _Later_, she promised herself, almost swooning from the combination of emotions that just seemed too much for her short form.

Around them the sounds of couples fucking, groans and skin slapping against skin, could be heard but it was like a distant little buzz, a droning background noise. All they had time for was them and their little bubble.

"Back t-to the r-room." Both men nodded and the next time a stranger looked over they would find the table vacant.

* * *

Hinata found herself in a tangle of limbs, clothes already strewn about and left in a path from the door to the bed. Skin against skin, two male forms surrounding her with their musky male scent intoxicating.

Below her was a certain Akimichi, lying back with his large hands massaging her, pushing and rubbing his palms into the mounds of her chest. A low groan had her tilting her head back and sliding her wet pussy along the underside of a thick cock, almost as big as her wrist. Behind her, not afraid to straddle the leg's of his best friend, the Nara pressed himself against her back, his naked chest holding her up and her head lying against his right shoulder as he nipped and sucked along her neck, the pale flesh already sporting the proof of both men's claim. A long shaft, just about three inches longer compared to Chouji, poked at her backside, teasing and rubbing at her round backside. From where she could feel the two, she could just imagine the underside of them touching each other as they both mimicked the act of thrusting against her, with Chouji sliding between her slit and Shikamaru at her backside she knew it'd be a fantasy come true.

"Chouji, up. Hinata, all fours." The Nara's voice and the vibrations of it through his chest had her shivering. The two worked well as the Nara picked her up and the Akimichi rolled out from beneath her. She was placed on her hands and knees with Shikamaru's weight overtop of her, his chest still to her back and the tip of his member prodding at her sensitive flesh. She had no time to ponder what will happen for Shikamaru's weight left her and his long, tapered fingers were at her waist and before her eyes, was the thick rod of the other male, the purple head beading with pre-cum, almost like little droplets of pearls. She flicked her tongue out, licking at them with her eyes rolling to the back of her head at the taste. Chouji growled and gripped her hair as she thrusted back into the Nara eagerly.

"Ah, ah." Shikamaru's hold tightened, stopping her from feeling more of him against where she wanted him to be in the most, "Patience."

"I want you f-f-fucking me, Shika." She licked her lips, eying the Akimichi's meat hungrily, "And I want Chouji f-fucking m-my throat. I-I've been patient long enough."

The pearl-eyed beauty watched as Chouji's cock twitched, likely imagining the picture her words painted. Emboldened, she leaned forward and licked along the underside of the curved member, tasting the salty steel along her taste buds, enjoying the moan that rang above her as well as the tightening of the fingers in her hair. She cast the Nara a look over her shoulder, reaching up and toying her thumb over the tip of the large head before her, "I-I w-wi-will not be de-denied," Veins around her eyes popped out, leaving no doubt she was using her family inherited eyes and swirled another thumb along the tip and pressing, the move had the Akimichi sputtering and twitching, "Now, Sh-Shika, fuck me."

The sight was far more erotic then the shadow-user had ever thought possible. Watching the heiress use her family technique to manipulate their chakra flow to bring his friend pleasure almost had him ready to follow her command. However, the Nara was quick to calculate and rethink just how long this was going to last. So, instead of pushing into her, stretching her by burying himself deep in her, he rolled onto his back. His legs were hanging off the edge of the bed and a bit of his ass too, but staring up at the glistening folds and what lay beneath... He smirked.

Hinata let out a small cry, but found it muffled as she opened her mouth and sucked on the tip of Chouji's cock, rolled and swirling her tongue with a little suck just as Shikamaru moaned, darting his tongue out to taste the glistening folds, pulling down on Hinata's bottom so he could taste more of her. His fingers pushed, two digits penetrating and wiggling inside to test just how tight she was. She was so tight, the Nara mused absently, this must be her first time.

Hinata's hips rocked down, with Shikamaru nipping, licking and sucking on the nub, his fingers were burying so deep into her, the longer digits even outdoing some of her toys. Before her, she used a fist along the bottom half of Chouji's cock, only getting her mouth to open wide enough to engulf a bit past the head, sucking and licking before she came up.

"I need more." She breathed, using her fingers to go through a series of hands signs for a medical technique that would allow her the ability to unhinge her jaw so she could take more of Chouji in her mouth, her lips sinking past the head and inching forward. Chouji's lips formed into a shape of an o, breathing haggardly as he watched as Hinata took more and more of him into that mouth. Past the half way point she'd suck at the flesh on her way back up, quickly bobbing her head down to take more of him with each bob of her head. The pale beauty was setting a steady pace, alternating between sucking the tip and licking along the underside. On her way back up, she would scrape her teeth along him and it nearly had the larger man seeing black spots dotting his vision.

Below, Shikamaru was enjoying the taste and scent of her, flicking his tongue at the sensitive pink pearl. He added a third finger, stretching her further, making her moan around the cock that was sinking further and further into her mouth.

"Oh yeah, just like that baby. Mmm, I love when you take me so deep." Chouji's naughty whispers increased Hinata's enjoyment, having her moaning and whimpering around him as she was practically riding Shikamaru's face.

The bigger man knew that a shift was needed, Hinata was gaining speed and prolonging sweet release would be worth it. With a barked, "Shika, move," the Nara pulled away, raising her hips and rolling from beneath her. With Chouji's height and his strength he reached for Hinata's hips, flipping her over and putting her back to the bed.

Both men stared at the woman, taking in how her legs were spread, her lips swollen from her sucking off Chouji, her breasts heaving with every intake of air. Both men barely had to glance at each other before Chouji was up and twisting Hinata around so that her bottom half hung off the edge of the bed and her head was partly in the middle.

"W-wha?" Hinata squeaked, barely finding a way to form her question as Chouji kneeled on the floor and bent down with his face between her legs, blowing a hot breath over her susceptible flesh. She cried out in response, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of Shikamaru's hair. The shadow user was hovering over her, his face just over hers from an up-side down angle. She had Shikamaru swooping down for a kiss, harsh and demanding, causing her toes to curl from the possessive way he held her chin, angling his head as one hand trailed down and grabbed at her breasts, teasing the responsive tip of the right. Just then, Chouji decided to kiss another pair of lips, and the heiress arched her back, clinging to Shika's hair tighter.

Between both men, she was nearing so dangerously close to her own release.

The Akimichi kissed the area between her thighs as if he was kissing her mouth! His lips parted and his tongue explored her opening just as his teeth scraped over her clit, his large hands teasing along the receptive flesh of her thighs and inwards. His tongue was long and probing, wiggling about and eating her as if she was a dish he was ravenous for. His lips would close around her, sucking the pink nub as Shikamaru was claiming her mouth.

Shikamaru let up and switched, straddling her ribcage with his cock protruding out, resting at the valley between her breasts. He shifted his hips, eyeing her face as the long member slid over her skin. "Hinata?"

"I-I want you to t-t-titty -f-fuck me." She raised her hands, squeezing her breasts together, then she cried out, her breath hitching as Choji added a large finger along with his tongue, thrusting it into her just as Shikamaru slid his rigid shaft between her huge tits. The size easily engulfed him as the tip poked out from between the mounds and towards her chin. Hinata moved and squeezed her breasts, rubbing them along Shikamaru's cock.

Chouji added another finger and her hips were rocking into him just as she was speeding up the pace of her tits. Her toes were curling and her head began thrashing about wildly. The ignited spark of her excitement was growing and unfurling in her lower belly, climbing and climbing until-"Oh, o-oh!" She cooed, breathing becoming shorter and quicker and both boys sped up their ministrations, "I-I'm," She gasped, "cumming."

"Cum on Chouji's tongue. he has been so hungry for you." The sound of Shika's growl as he stared at her and the sight of his dark hair wildly falling around his shoulders as Chouji increased the intensity of his ministrations had the girl crying out. Her eyes screwed shut and her mouth opened wide as her body shook from both men's efforts, her cum gushing out to meet the eager tongue greedily lapping at her.

Shikamaru's pace quickened, fucking Hinata's tits and causing the bed to shift at the power of his thrusts. He was watching her face, screwed up in ecstasy when a low, throaty cry escaped the man and white hot jizz splattered over Hinata's chin, up her face and even past that to land on the bed. The long stream seemingly had no end until it settled, a minor string trailing down and over her chest as he rested his hands on either side of her head.

The shadow-nin rolled over laying beside the woman, who was shivering in the aftermath of her orgasm. He watched her before glancing down at his friend who finally raised his head and stood to his full height, his cock still standing at attention, his large hand rubbing at the head as he looked down at Hinata with same hungry gaze that Shikamaru knew was reflected in his own.

"More." A voice to his right had the Nara turning his gaze to see Hinata looking at him and then at Chouji. "I want you inside me."

Chouji nodded, picking up Hinata and cradling her against his standing form. His large hands were on her thighs and spreading her wide, the tip of him nudging at her entrance. Hinata's arms wrapped around the bigger man's neck and she pulled him into a kiss, muttering both men's names like a mantra as she squirmed in his hold, trying to sink down onto the wide head that she could feel teasing her.

She gave a sharp cry from the combination of pleasure and pain when the Akimichi bit her lower lip and thrusted her down on his cock simultaneously. The fit was tight and he wasn't able to even get half way in. Hinata squirmed as he was much thicker than she had anticipated and her toys didn't do the man justice. She stretched, her back settling into a hard chest, arms wrapping around under her breast.

"Shit, she's fucking tight." Chouji's head hung forward with his eyes on where he was partially entering her. When a hand reached down, spreading shaved folds and rubbing, Chouji looked up to see that the hand belonged to the Nara with Hinata's face buried in the side of his neck and one of her arms looped around it. Shikamaru's gaze met that of his friend before diverting down to watch as he used his fingers tease the nub between her legs. Chouji flexed his hips, pulling out and slowly pushing back in, "You're so tight around me, Hina. I've touched myself lots imagining how you'd feel around my cock." The Akimichi's words had the girl moaning into Shika's neck and latching onto the flesh there- "I'd stretch your tight little pussy, having you bent over the back of my couch. You'd be so wet, soaking all of my cock as I pounded into you from behind." Shikamaru's fingers pressed down tighter, his speed increasing as her rubbed over her.

"O-oh, yes, fuck yes." Hinata mewled. Shika shuddered from the vibration of her voice against his pulse and the way her teeth were lightly biting into his flesh as Chouji slid further inside of her, past the halfway mark.

"Do you know how hot it is, watching as Chouji's cock inches inside of you." The third member voiced, turning his head to whisper in Hinata's ear, "I love watching him getting slick from sliding deep inside of you, and how you're pulling and pushing against me, trying to get more in you, wanting him filling you completely." Hinata had stopped breathing, hearing the Nara speak with a sonorous tone, lips grazing against her ear.

Hinata tugged on his coarse hair, usually just thrown up in a ponytail, pulling Shikamaru down for a kiss. Her whimpers of lust were muffled by his greed lips as she managed to take in more of Chouji. The bigger man was rocking his hips, hissing out each breath as he sunk in deeper, "Oh, yes Hinata, fuck. That's it baby, feel my cock in you and Shika touching you. Mmm, don't you want more?" Hinata nodded, biting on Shika's lower lip and tugging on it with her teeth.

There was about less than two feet of space between the men with Hinata in between and sandwiched erotically. Chouji's hold on Hinata's legs kept her in place, with her back against Shikamaru's chest. The shadow user was kneeling on the bed, the tip of his cock lesioning along the cheeks of her ass.

Hinata, barely coming down from the first climax of the night, could already feel the growing embers of ecstasy reaching to reclaim glory. Both men were working together, easing her onto the larger man's cock, getting Shikamaru to whisper a few naughty, erotic things in her ear. Already she was soaked, stretching for the girth of Chouji as she wiggled more and more of him.

It was a heady bliss, feeling so desired by both these men. Spasms of excitement tingled along her nerves and her body was eagerly providing what lubricant it could produce in it's greed to be filled. And with the size of the Akimichi, she was going to stuffed!

Oh gods, he was in her. To the hilt. Burying, stretching and elation cusped over her, her knees squeezing down on his sides as she mewled. Chouji stood still, brow furrowed in a look of pure concentration. Her walls contracted and a hiss of a curse spewed from delectable lips.

"I won't last." The Akimichi warned.

"Don't matter." She stated back, walls lightening and squeezing, "I'm already so close." Emboldened, Chouji pulled out and she wept nearly at the loss of him, beginning to feel so empty.

Then he was filling her again, the friction of the speed with which he slid into her stung slightly, but it was minor in the comparison of delight as her breath was stolen from her. And Chouji would do so repeatedly, gaining pace as he went from slow to a heavy grind. With the help of Shikamaru, her hips circled and met Chouji's thrust with a flurry, feeling the mounting pressure raging. Sobbing, she begged for more, for a release.

"Please, please, please, please." Shikamaru's fingers pressed harshly, tweaking her nub with her fingers and Chouji's thrusts were a whirl of animalistic fury and she was cresting, a broken cry as her body snapped, tensing as the onslaught of ardor crashed with Chouji following as her quim became a vice and squeezed for his waiting seed.

_Oh fucking goddess of fuck! It couldn't get better. It just wasn't possible._

But then, these two had always proved that expectations were meant to be exceeded.

She could feel with a sharp, burning zeal as Shikamaru's fingers slid over her and further and felt, gathering her and Chouji's combined release, for gobs. Some having squeezed out past Chouji's hardness still buried inside of her.

_How the hell was he still hard?_

But the Hyuuga didn't have much time to wonder with infatuated awe as she became increasingly aware of the shadow user's member prodding at her from behind. His lips trailing soft, gentle kisses along her neck as he spread her ass with his fingers and smeared something wet and sticky along her back entrance.

He was using her and Chouji's cum as he pushed his slick fingers against the natural resistance of her ass, experimentally wiggling one finger inside of her once he was able to loosen the ring of flesh.

"Oohh," She breathed, already having played with herself there, a curious girl with a desire to know, to feel.

The loss of the finger had her whining in protest, turning her head before meeting the dark, hungry orbs of the Nara. The sound of something squirting and the shift from Chouji, pulling out and thrusting back into her expelled the very breath from her body.

"Lube." Was the Nara's one word answer before kissing her, hot and bruising. Her body squirmed in reaction as Chouji was quickly setting back into the mood of things, his cock still hard despite his orgasm before. Behind her, she could feel something bigger than her fingers pressing, easing into her from behind.

Her body didn't know where to go, thrusting forward or back as she hummed in anticipation, knowing that a thin piece of membrane would just barely separate the two men from rubbing against each other.

Chouji was keeping a steady rhythm, leaning forward and kissing at her tits, taking one bud into his mouth and sucking as he felt and teased the other, trying to keep her mind off the flesh that was easing into her tightest hole.

Her eyes squeezing shut and whimpers escaping her as the Nara stretched her, yet pleasure was also mixing in as she sat still and let both men ease her into the newness of the sensations. Shikamaru's size was just right as he inched upwards, feeling different inside of her in the unexplored territory.

And then both men were inside of her. Her moans having grown through the agonizing process as she was filled. Feeling about to burst with the pinching discomfort of both men's size.

Yet, the pinched feeling was nothing in comparison to the burning thrill that had her raising up and moving against them both. Both men were disquietedly still, holding their breaths in wait, for a signal that she was ready.

Oh gods, she felt adored.

"Move." She breathed and it was as if she had uttered the secret word to get the world moving. The men moved in tandem, leaving her lost in the bubbling feelings and ambiance that assaulted her.

The pain was still there, but it was a dying sensation as both men sought to full fill the triad's desires. Chouji would thrust in as Shika would pull out and the two went on, keeping the rhythm and gaining speed as she began to feel herself loosen and moved with them, words tumbling from her mouth, pleas and begging.

"Ohh, fuck, yes. So tight, so good." Chouji's growl, biting sharply yet lightly along the inside of her left tit, closer in the middle of her chest.

"So good. So, fucking good." Shika breathed into her ear, the cocks pummeling into her, riding her high as she felt like a mindless slave of the flesh, yet felt only powerful and loved between the two men who worked to bring her to her heightened pleasure.

"Oooh, please, yes. I need you both. Need you so much." Her cry pierced the air between them, desperation and want vibrating in her throat. Both men's hips were snapping in answer and she could feel the tell-tale signal of her nearing release. She wrapped an arm around both men's necks, clinging to them. Chouji was so close that ever time he thrust into her his pelvis would sweep over her clit. Behind her Shikamaru circled and grinding his hips, adding an extra umph into the move to propel her further onto Chouji's member and vice versa.

Her body shook with the pleasure, riding high in the rapture of the moment. Both men pressing into her, making her ride their cocks as she crept closer and closer to the growing peak.

"Yes, yes, fuck, yes, I'm close. I'm so close." The taunt thread of their building feelings and actions finally snapping. Her throat was already raw as both men's bodies reacted to the tightening of her own tunnels, no longer coordinated but driving into her with abandon. She was helpless but to cling to them as the rammed into her from their respective places, drilling her even as they all fell sideways onto the bed, still within her.

She wasn't going to be coming down from the high. Her body so strung, so tight from the never ending pleasure and she was already crashing headlong into another climax. The headboard slammed into the wall repeatedly, banging like a distant thunder and then they were all crying out, both men's cum gushing in torrents and coating her walls. There was so much with some dripping out and along their thighs.

All three were gasping for breath, their bodies slick with sweat as they lay there, Chouji and Shikamaru's softened members falling out of her. Neither man rolled away but held her, their arms wrapping and holding her with their forms on either side of her as she felt the will to stay awake quickly flickering out.

She had to make one thing clear, "Mine." She tugged on whatever she blindly touched to make sure her meaning wasn't mistaken as her lids began fluttering close.

"Sleep." The lazy drawl and a tug from behind.

"Mine." She repeated sleepily.

"Yours." A chuckle, raspy and tired with a tug and a kiss from the Akimichi.

"Tch, so troublesome. Yours." The Nara echoed, already dozing.

Slumber was claiming her when she caught a snippet of-

"What about the target?"

"No target. It's a drag but Hinata set us up."

"Huh?"

"Eh, I'll tell ya later." And finally, with a secretive smile, she knew no more.

* * *

What. The. Everlasting. Hell?

The tall blonde medic and current leader of the Hidden Village of the Leaf could only sit there stupidly as she took in the three forms before her, taking in Shikamaru's eye roll, Chouji's smirk and Hinata's proud smile, her pale cheeks a dusty rose color.

She had been played.

Bamboozled.

Manipulated.

She was mind-fucked.

"So... you used your Hyuuga influence to stage Ino's mission, forcing your teammate to confess when you knew that seeing someone touching Ino intimately would force his hand. Then once you found out Sai's feelings you helped him into Tenten's dreams to seduce her," She breathed, rubbed a hand over her face and peeking out at the white-eyed girl from between her fingers, "All so you could put up a false mission and ensnare two men who you've had a crush on, but aren't Naruto?"

Mind-fucked. Repeatedly.

What the hell did her nin have against her!?

"That seems to be the sum of it." Shikamaru's lazy intonation interrupted the blonde Hokage's thoughts.

"But-"

"I wished to pursue them." The soft-spoken voice cut the older woman off and had the Hokage's eyes on the little scheming imp. Hinata shuffled her foot, but raised her gaze with her chin jutting out, "My pursuit of Naruto was a childish crush. He would never acknowledge my feelings for him."

It was the truth, Tsunade could admit. Hinata had confessed to the boy and Naruto had never followed up on the girl's declaration.

And it seemed like the two best friends had been crushing on the Heiress for years now.

"She's ours now." Chouji happily supplied with arms crossed over his chest.

"Tch, she had it all planned out from the beginning." Shikamaru smirked with his back against a wall and hands in his pockets, his eyes closed.

She had. Little Hinata had been a fucking mastermind with using her Hyuuga family to stage missions and pulling strings to pair off her friends for their own happily ever after and her own... with two men.

_Lucky bitch._

Tsunade shook her head, "I'm just..." What the hell?! WHAT THE HELL?!

"Shocked?"

"Lost?"

"Envious?"

Fuckers. No respect at all.

"Get out. Go have sammich smex and get out." The medic groaned burying her face in her hands and curling over her desk as if just looking at the three was inciting a killer migraine.

Hinata's giggle and a whoosh assured the Hokage she was alone, "Laws... I need to start passing laws." She grumbled, staring down at the 'mission' report, "Preferably where all shinobi can't marry till they're in their forties."

Who knew Hinata had such a sly side?

"Well, that's it. Sakura ain't ever leaving the village with anyone. I'm not taking chances."

* * *

The End.

Whew, this was a lot of work and detail, but I'm proud of it.

I've been very good with working on the editing of this. There might be some mistakes but I'll be sure to go back and fix them. If you see any don't hesitate to let me know!


End file.
